<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic in Simplicity by HisGlasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784025">Magic in Simplicity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses'>HisGlasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World of "Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust" [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Fic, Innocent, M/M, Presents, SAviD, a breather for my reader in trying times, kitschy stuff, nothing bad happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where work and society puts more than just cobblestones in their way, there is always a way for them to make time and sneak out to enjoy a private moment. This time, it takes them outside to the park downtown and the festivities taking place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World of "Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust" [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/816075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic in Simplicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/gifts">EbonyPhotographs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A special occasion brought me back to revisit them and, wow, I think I lost a little my grip on them. But it was staying with them again for a while.<br/>The snippet is set most likely somewhere after the end of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094563/chapters/27416967">SAviD</a> and before the beginning of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084865/chapters/37563182">SoW</a>.</p>
<p>Ebby, it is not much but this is for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The big clock on the wall was ticking away the seconds and slowly but surely, the degree of doubt began to rise. They had agreed to meet up today, a regular Wednesday so the streets would not be too crowded, thus the fear of being recognised would be kept to a minimum but maybe it had not been that much of a good idea after all.<br/>Ignis was capable of closing down the bar as he saw it fit, even though it might have fired back on his own financial situation. Yet, one day or rather half of it, if he was precise would not ruin him.</p>
<p>Noctis on the contrary was not as free. More than once already he hadn’t been able to show up because of last minute changes in a poster campaign or interviews that stretched their time far longer than had been anticipated. They knew fighting over this was useless as it was nobody’s fault, really, even if it left a sad note on whatever plans they had made for the day.</p>
<p>If such a thing happened today though, Ignis would most likely be upset. Not because Noctis had other, more pressing businesses to attend but because of a chance missed that would only come around after another twelve months had come and gone.<br/>He picked up his wiping cloth again and another glass from the shelf to keep himself busy. Pacing wouldn’t make the time go faster.</p>
<p>For one week, when the trees stood in full bloom, artists and merchants from all over the country were gathering around Kellbass Park to turn it into a square of curiosities. Musicians playing self-invented and crafted instruments, food stalls selling special treats, and artists of all kind turning the place into something more magical than it actually was.</p>
<p>Ignis had fought with himself, whether he should invite Noctis to go with him or not. The festival was surely nothing grand compared to what Noctis was used to experience - the gala Ignis had attended once had been proof enough. When he had made the suggestion though, he had been met with enthusiastic eyes that left no place for judgement or comparison.<br/>Hopefully Noctis wouldn’t be disappointed - if he managed to come at all.</p>
<p>The latter turned out to be a futile worry as only short moments after, the door opened to the chime of a bell and led in Noctis, lightly sweaty and catching his breath.</p>
<p>“Sorry! I swear it wasn’t-”</p>
<p>“Your fault, I am aware”, Ignis finished his sentence. “Look, I have readied a glass for you in advance, if you care for a short recover before we head out?”</p>
<p>Noctis grinned at him.<br/>“I bet you had nothing else to do, so your habit struck, right?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>He handed him the glass, now filled with water and hung away his cloth, right over the handle of the first drawer to the left, where it belonged.</p>
<p>“What was it today? Dino requesting your special advice?”</p>
<p>Noctis gulped down the whole glass in one go, gasping as the refreshment went down his throat.<br/>“If only. Problems with the flower supply”, he made a face. “I hate that kind of organisational stuff.”</p>
<p>“Well, you cannot run either business without a fair amount of it.”<br/>Ignis knocked against his counter.<br/>“Artistry alone doesn’t secure success.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. But I’m done with that for today. Don’t want to see that anymore.”<br/>Noctis let his head hang over the backrest of his chair.<br/>“Really, sorry to keep you waiting. I tried. I even ran all the way from the tram station to still be in time somehow.”</p>
<p>Ignis approached him, hands clasped together before his chest.<br/>“You know, I don’t ask of you to strain yourself. If you’re exhausted we can postpone our visit.”</p>
<p>Noctis flopped back up to give him a pout.<br/>“Really? That again? I was looking forward to go with you all day, Specs. Don’t take that from me now. I want to.”</p>
<p>Judging by his choice of clothes, he was telling the truth. Nothing too flamboyant, colours blending easily into the crowd. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I changed before coming here. Your stare is obvious.” <br/>Ignis looked back up again, only to have Noctis grin at him.<br/>“See, I even thought of that. Now all that’s left is the cap you always borrow me and I’m good to go.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, if you say so.”<br/>There was no way hiding the smile curving Ignis’ lips as he went to fetch said cap from the coat rack next to the entrance.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The streets leading up to the park were gradually filling with people, eager to visit the festivities. Many of them came for a quick peek after their working hours, to check what they would have to focus on when coming back with friends and family on the weekend. Some couples could be spotted holding hands, some mothers with their children as well. </p>
<p>Just as anticipated: it was crowded but not to the point of suffocation in the masses.<br/>Noctis pulled the cap deeper into his face but even the bill couldn’t hide the joy gleaming in his eyes.</p>
<p>Compared to the last two years, the booths had grown in numbers and they had managed to organise banners to be hung between the lanterns, green fabric with yellow rims swaying in the gentle breeze.<br/>The scent of different foods got stronger as they approached the commotion and juggling artists came into view. Others were dancing to the music of something that looked like a mixture of a contrabass and a zither. Further ahead there was a small stage with a costume play shown.</p>
<p>“There’s so much to see…”<br/>Fascinated, Noctis was pulled in immediately, step by step over the cobble stones sprinkled with bits of pastel coloured confetti.</p>
<p>“There’s… so much handicraft. Oh, look! There is someone selling portraits. And over there, glass bead jewellery!”</p>
<p>“Noct! W-wait!”<br/>Ignis darted forward in haste, grabbing Noctis by his wrist.<br/>“We, ah… better not get separated. Not that you exactly wouldn’t know the way back, but…”</p>
<p>After a short moment of surprise, Noctis pulled up the corner of his mouth.<br/>“But what? ‘This is a date and I want you to spend your time with <em>me</em>?’ Is that it?”</p>
<p>If anything of Ignis’ shyness was showing through the skin of his cheeks, he couldn’t even blame it on the lighting. The sun was not yet setting and the lanterns not lit either. Instead, he passed Noctis with a strong step, not letting go of his wrist and thus pulling him along.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t saying anything the like.”</p>
<p>A scent of Saxham Rice mixed with the typically prominent flavour of Lestallum skewers as they passed by some of the food stalls. The merchant waved at Ignis in greeting, knowing his face from his ever recurring grocery shopping at the market and Ignis kindly nodded back. He declined the offer of free food samples, much to Noctis’ discontent but if they were to browse through the pieces on display, nothing would be as terrible as having fingers coated with gravy.</p>
<p>“We’ll come by after we had a look at everything”, Ignis assured though, which diminished both the merchant’s and Noctis’ disappointment.<br/>A whiff of Tenebraean tarts caught his fine nose for a second but he had to stay consistent with his statement. They’d come back or the food later.</p>
<p>“Wow, that one’s actually really nice”, Noctis said while turning a small piece between his fingers. It was made of dark polished wood, wrapped in gold coloured wires and studded with a small rhinestone pin. There were fine carvings in the wood, framing the oval stone with symmetrical swirls.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sir”, the young woman smiled at him. “It can be worn either as a pendant to a necklace or, if you pull a leather strap through these loops, you can wear it as a bracelet as well.”</p>
<p>“You’re making those all by yourself?”</p>
<p>The woman intertwined her hands on her apron.<br/>“Yes, I do. Although I still lack what is necessary to make a full living out of it. Maybe I never will.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t say that”, Noctis shook his head and sent her a smile. “Sometimes, all it takes is the right encounter in the right place at the right time. And you’re pretty good, so keep it up. You never know what’s waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Flattered by the words of a stranger, who happened to look rather handsome under his cap, the woman giggled. She thanked him for his encouraging words and regretfully looked at him as he left, seemingly searching for someone in the crowd.</p>
<p>He found Ignis at the book binder’s, exchanging money for something in a brown paper bag with a thankful nod.</p>
<p>“Oh? Found something you like?”</p>
<p> “Ah, there you are. Forgive, I couldn’t simply walk by and you looked so immersed with the wood crafts over there.”<br/>Ignis’ smile was deeply content as he peered into the bag.</p>
<p>“I managed to get my hands on one of the older versions of <em>The Art of Relaxation</em>. I have wanted it for years now.”<br/>He pulled out the book, clad in red leather that was a bit flaky around the metal clasps. It was a book about different concepts for cafés, bars, restaurants and the likes, with detailled illustrations to go with the texts.</p>
<p>“This one happened to have some spelling mistakes throughout the texts and water stains on the pages further in the back but thanks to that, it was affordable.”</p>
<p>He looked at Noctis as he stowed the book back into its paper protection.<br/>“Oh, please, Noct, we have talked about this and I don’t want that look of pity. There is nothing like the feeling of accomplishment. As I once told you, not everything is obtainable by money.”</p>
<p>Noctis laughed and was quick to apologise for the habit he thought he had left behind since long ago.</p>
<p>Making their way through the booths, they stopped here and there. Noctis claimed that his portraits were better with a whisper close to Ignis’ ear that earned him a reproachful but amused look.<br/>“I bet you’re the same when it’s about food”, Noctis countered with a grin and Ignis had nothing left to add but a smile.</p>
<p>Next to the toy samples the Stella from down the road had on display, old Cid was offering instant pictures with the new photographomat technology straight from Gralea.<br/>“Now, don’t you go ‘this is not new’”, Ignis warned Noctis with a smirk on his face. “Old Cid’s very proud of his photographomats and the knowledge he has gathered about them over the years.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on!”, Noctis elbowed Ignis between the ribs. “You’re acting as if I was here to belittle things and I’m not, okay? It’s fun. And actually, the technology for developing and duplicating photos on the spot <em>is</em> pretty new, just for your information.”</p>
<p>Ignis held up his hands in defence. “Pardon the assumption of an amateur.”</p>
<p>To Ignis’ surprise, Noctis stayed close to that same booth for a moment, tapping his knuckles against his lips while deciphering the handwritten standee.</p>
<p>“Let’s take one.”</p>
<p>Ignis’ brows creased in bewilderment. “You can take pictures anywhere at anytime and in better quality at that. Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Noctis stemmed his arms to his side in answer.<br/>“I remember someone telling me something about ‘accomplishment’, only moments ago and I want one. Come on, no nagging. Hey, mister! Can we get one shot?”, Noctis already called out to Cid before Ignis could protest.</p>
<p>“Sure thing lads. Gonna take a fine one for ya. Get over here for a sec.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p><em>Good grief</em>, Ignis sighed, cleaning off his lenses as he waited on Noctis, who was bent over the film with Cid. Still, he couldn’t fight that it was definitely an enjoyable evening. The skies were slowly starting to turn colours too and it wouldn’t be long until the lanterns were lit.</p>
<p>“Hey, if that isn’t our favourite four-eyed bartender. Evening, handsome.”</p>
<p>Ignis’ head whipped around to see the familiar faces of the police guard, who had become not only regulars to his venue but also something very close to friends. He dipped his head in greeting, shifting the paper bag to one side.</p>
<p>“Miss Aranea, Gladio. I had a premonition I would meet you here.”</p>
<p>“Can’t count us out, now can you? Gotta keep order too all this hustle and bustle”, Gladio tipped his finger to the bill of his uniform cap.</p>
<p>“Oh for sure. He’s already been ordering a lot of things today”, Aranea stated with pursed lips that widened with a toothy grin upon Gladio’s groaning. “But I keep him off the booze, so he’s got a clear mind at least.”</p>
<p>“I am absolutely certain you do”, Ignis smiled.</p>
<p>Gladio cleared his throat and pointed at the bag in Ignis’ hand to change the subject. “Found something you liked?”</p>
<p>“Indeed, a book I have been looking for, for quite a while now. But unlike you, we still have to take a thorough taste of the highly appraised food.”</p>
<p>The man’s brows lifted.<br/>“Oh, so you got someone with you?”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you think he wouldn’t”, Aranea returned, pointing at the photo booth. “Because I think, that black hair under the cap over there is pretty obvious.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Come on, <em>Chief</em>, time to continue the patrol, keep the order and give them some space”, she pushed the taller man to move. “Have fun, you hear? And greetings to the pretty boy.”</p>
<p>Ignis chuckled, raising his hand after them before turning back around where Noctis still seemed to go on talking.<br/>“Noct? Are you coming?”</p>
<p>The call caught his attention and in a hurry, Noctis bowed to the old man, who spared him a swat to the shoulder before waving him off.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I got caught up and saw you were still talking with someone. Was that Gladio?”</p>
<p>“Indeed, and Miss Aranea. They send their regards. Did you get your picture?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think it looks pretty neat”, Noctis smiled.</p>
<p>“Care to show me?”</p>
<p>“Uh… y-yeah, sure? But how about later? I want to see what’s going on for the time being here. We’ll be having some food and sit down later anyway, right?”</p>
<p>Ignis wondered why Noctis was being so ominous about the picture but nodded.<br/>“At least that’s the plan. Is something wrong with the photograph?”</p>
<p>“No! No, totally not. It’s fine, I swear. I just want to look around a bit more? Like the big stage? We haven’t seen that one yet. Come, let’s go.”</p>
<p>And without further ado, Ignis found himself being pulled after Noctis, who seemed overly eager to see, what show was being presented on the main stage in the centre of the plaza. There was no time to complain, and there wasn’t even really a reason to. So they would look at the photo later and enjoy themselves a little longer. For now, Ignis had to keep up with Noctis’ pace and while they were snaking through the crowd, he pressed the paper bag a little closer to his chest.</p>
<p>Like every year, the stage was the heart of the festival, the much aspired spotlight for every musician, dancer and actor coming to participate. They would have to apply months prior to the actual event so there would be enough time to sort out the candidates and contact them to prepare for the show. The main acts always took place on the weekends, as those were the most attended days but depending on how the slots were distributed, one could find one or the other performance gem on either of the normal days of the week as well.</p>
<p>Upon nearing the stage, the two of them could see people in costumes, brimming with colour and masks that seemed to group them into five different parties, all with their respective distinct features.<br/>Noctis squinted, fixing his eyes intensely on what was going on, which was easier said than done as the actors were quite small in height.<br/>“That looks…. familiar… Let’s get a closer look.”</p>
<p>But they didn’t have to get much closer until they heard a familiar voice filling the stage that made Noctis grin widely.</p>
<p>“It was the year of years, that only came to pass once an eternity. The first time, so it was told, it was the very year the Ancient Six had completed the Book of Cosmogony. The year of the black sun lay upon Eos.”</p>
<p>“The Tale of Ice and Fire, I knew it.”</p>
<p>It had been some time since Ignis had last seen Prompto engage in storytelling and it brought a nostalgic grin to his face. Fully in his element, Prompto lured in the public with his narration, while behind him, the same scenes he was depicting with his voice were performed by the endearingly clumsy actors.</p>
<p>“Ignis?”</p>
<p>Ignis turned around to see a woman approach. She was clad in a dress of the very same colours than the banners, green and yellow and her short bob cut was swaying in the breeze.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s really you, how nice! Do you have to come and see our play?”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Elshett, it is good to see you”, Ignis answered with a kind politeness. “Actually it is rather by chance that we happen to see the performance but I see you gave it your all this year.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the children were as keen as mustard when I told them Prompto would join us. Ever since he started working with the police, his visits have become a rare event. Of course I am happy to see him succeed but the children are missing him.” Mrs. Elshett smiled. “They adore him, you know?”</p>
<p>“I am sure the same can be said about him and he would certainly come over more often if work wasn’t consuming so much time. His superiors are… quite something.”</p>
<p>An interlude with music and dance started on the stage and with small and well practised steps, the orphanage ensemble was showing their best side.</p>
<p>“I will bring another batch of sweets in the following days, when the festivities are over. Hard work must be rewarded, am I right?”</p>
<p>“You are such a kind one”, Mrs. Elshett laughed, noticing that Ignis wasn’t visiting the festival alone.<br/>“Oh, and that gentleman over there is…?”</p>
<p>Noctis turned around with a grin on his face and held out a hand.<br/>“Hey. I think we’ve met but only once. I came over with Prompto once to do a reading of the Tale but it’s been some time ago.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Elshett took his hand and her features lit up as she seemed to recall.<br/>“Right, that was you! Forgive me I didn’t notice right away. It was such a nice occasion and I can still hear the kids cheer for the both of you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Prompto made a great Shiva.”</p>
<p>Both of their heads turned as Ignis snorted but he excused himself quickly.<br/>“That was a rather interesting mental image.”</p>
<p>“It was so good. He should’ve done that on stage today too. It totally would’ve been worth it.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to stay with us when the performance is over?”, Mrs. Elshett asked the two. “We will have a small barbecue back at the orphanage and would love to welcome you as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you kindly but we still have plans for tonight”, Ignis declined the offer. He could feel Noctis’ eyes on him at that answer but pretended not to notice.</p>
<p>“I see. Then have a lovely evening, gentlemen. I would like to have you visit some time soon, if you can.”</p>
<p>“We will. Thank you Mrs. Elshett and please enjoy the barbecue.”</p>
<p>“What was that about? ‘We still have plans for tonight’?”, Noctis asked after they were at a reasonable distance. Funnily enough, there was a fair amount of red on his cheeks which made Ignis laugh.</p>
<p>“Now, now, would you have wanted to waste your evening with plain grilled chicken, when we still didn’t have the chance to taste what the festival has to offer?”</p>
<p>“Uh. Y-yeah, I guess. Yeah, you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Is that disappointment I hear?”, Ignis asked with a peculiarly mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“No!”, Noctis returned promptly, hiding his face by looking into the opposite direction. “H-hey, let’s get something to eat then. Now that you mention it, I realised that I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Very well.”<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>As the curtain of night dropped deeper over the city, the festivities gained in atmosphere. Lanterns illuminated the pavements in all possible colours and their shadows gave the impression of secretly harbouring something mystic.<br/>Somewhere back on the stage an ensemble was filling the air with drums and chimes now, while women were singing on the smaller plaza near the entrance.</p>
<p>Ignis and Noctis were observing the scenery from a bench close to the blooming trees that were now soaked in the lantern’s colourful glow.</p>
<p>”You weren’t joking about the food”, Noctis mumbled with stuffed cheeks as he reached out for one of the remaining tarts in the box.</p>
<p>“They added leek to their recipe this year but onions might have been better”, Ignis couldn’t help but analyse his last bite of the meal. He wiped a stray grain of rice off his mouth.<br/>“So, what does the self proclaimed pastry gourmet say about the Tenebraean originals?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…”<br/>The crust crumbled under Noctis’ teeth and he barely caught the Ulwaat berry jam that was threatening to spill from the inside. He chewed thoroughly and pursed his lips as he pondered.<br/>“Yeah. They’re good.” He shrugged and took another bite. “Yours are better though.”</p>
<p>Ignis rolled his eyes but the smirk betrayed him.<br/>“You’re biased, Noct. That doesn’t make a fair judgement.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. It’s totally objective.”</p>
<p>Ignis shook his head.<br/>“Well, if you say so.”</p>
<p>He stretched out his legs and let his eyes wander over the colourful night. Even if it wasn’t much, it had been a lot of fun. To him at least. Ignis glanced to the side, observing how Noctis was licking the crumbs off his mouth and fingers.</p>
<p>“I am… glad I was able to come here, with you”, he said after a while. “I wondered if you were the kind of person to enjoy such gatherings as you don’t fare too well with a lot of people around, I know.”</p>
<p>“It’s about company, I guess. Who’s there with you and for what reason. It’s not like I had to fear to be watched all evening or pay attention to what might be on the news tomorrow.”<br/>Noctis stretched and with a content sigh he leant back into the backrest of the bench.<br/>“It was really cool. Just laid-back and carefree. You must be happy too, finally getting that book you’ve always wanted?”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which…”<br/>Ignis pulled the paper bag closer and the fumbling drew in Noctis’ attention.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>He pulled out a small book, beige pages bound in blue leather and ran a thoughtful hand about the golden ornament in the middle.</p>
<p>“Earlier, I was thinking about what I could do to have this memory stay. You know as much as I do that moments are fleeting and sometimes, it requires something physical so we remember. What we saw and how it made us feel. When I bought my book I… was drawn to this one and I would like you to have it.”<br/>Ignis handed it over to a gawking Noctis, while adjusting his lenses with the other hand.</p>
<p>“But… Specs, books are-”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry”, Ignis cut him off. “Art and lettering make a big part of a book’s value and those pages are blank, but... now, don’t make fun of me, but I thought you would be able to fill it with value of your own. And maybe remember today when you do.”</p>
<p>Holding on to the book, a goofy grin continues to spread on Noctis’ face.<br/>“That’s so… cheesy.”</p>
<p>Ignis pressed his lips together, holding out his hand.<br/>“You can give it back if you don’t want it.”</p>
<p>“No way”, he jerked his hand away and out of Ignis’ reach. “That one’s mine now.”<br/>Noctis lowered the book back onto his lap and gave it a thorough look, feeling over the cover and carefully flipping through the pages.</p>
<p>“Thanks”, he finally said upon closing the pages. “I’ll… show you what I come up with. Actually, I already have the first thing to put in.”</p>
<p>Noctis picked at his vest to pull out the photo they made earlier. Ignis’ eyes went round in surprise when he saw there were actually two of them, one of which he was being handed over.</p>
<p>“That’s… the reason why I took so long. I had it duplicated”, Noctis explained. “It really turned out nice, so I thought, maybe you’d like to keep one too. I have the same one, see? And I’ll keep it right here.”<br/>Noctis stuck the photo right behind the first page of his booklet.</p>
<p>The photo had come out really nicely, Ignis had to admit.<br/>“Cheesy”, he countered before he tucked it away into his own vest pocket with utmost care not to bend it. Next to him Noctis snorted.</p>
<p>“Let’s come back again next year”, Noctis said after a while. “I’d like to see what’s different then, what will have changed.”</p>
<p><em>Some things I hope will never change</em>, Ignis thought and after confirming that nobody was watching them, he snaked his hand over Noctis’.</p>
<p>“That’s the fun about reoccurring events. I wonder what they will grace us with next time”, he said with his eyes on the festivities and a heartbeat rivalling the drums on stage. The hand under his tensed for a short second but was quick to melt back into a relaxed state, leaving him with a feeling of bliss.</p>
<p>Noctis chuckled.<br/>“So I was right. It <em>was</em> a date.”</p>
<p>“And what if it was?”</p>
<p>“Hmm… Then…”<br/>Noctis’ hand turned to interlace their fingers.</p>
<p>“I’d like to go on another one soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>